Eternity, or Fate?
by Ams84a
Summary: Alina was adopted by the Cullen's at 3yrs old. she becomes best friends with Seth but gets kidnapped by Alec and Jane becoming a hostage to use on the Cullen's. Alec falls in love with Alina along the way and Seth imprints. story better than summary
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the beach and stared at the multicolored rocks at my feet. Today was the 12th anniversary of my adoption into the Cullen family, though I'm not officially a Cullen, yet. I will be someday, though, but, currently, I'm still Alina Evens.

I looked out at the choppy, wavy waters of the ocean, and then up at the skies. It was growing darker; there was going to be a storm. I smiled to myself; I love stormy weather, and sitting by a window watching the lighting strike the earth. Listening to the boom of the thunder right before lightning, counting the seconds between them...it was actually quite fascinating. Emmett taught me how counting the seconds in between the thunder and lightning tells you how far away the storm is.

I loved being with the Cullens. There, with them, I felt secure, and, overall, loved. This stood much in contrast with what I could remember of my biological parents. I was taken from my original parents when I was three, and placed with the Cullens.

They had thought of taking in a human child for sometime, but only if the human child was in need. It would turn out to be a win-win situation; the child (a.k.a.-me) would grow up in a loving, safe environment, and with food and shelter. The Cullens would become slightly less noticeable, having one normal child that wouldn't draw suspicion to them. By that, I meant that no one would find out that they were vampires. But when they took me in, they didn't expect me to totally become part of the family, and to develop a relationship with them.

By the time I was eight, they told me that they were vampires. I remembered that, instead of being scared, I asked if they were like Dracula, the guy Emmett showed me on TV one night while he was babysitting me. I remember Rosalie chuckling and Emmett and Jasper roaring with laughter. Esme and Carlisle gave Emmett a reproving look, and Edward and Bella looked at me like I was another daughter, smiling and happy. Edward and Bella had always been my siblings/parents to me, as Carlisle and Esme were mom and dad. Rose and Emmett are like another mom and a...not-so-father (Emmett's a little too...immature, I guess, to be a father figure. He's more like a big brother). Alice and Jasper were always my siblings and best friends; they are always there when I need them. I loved my family and never could imagine life with out them. I had grown used to there strange habits and staying in cold, wet, and rainy places.

I finally realized I had walked too far when rain splashed down on my face in steady drops. I looked around, and estimated I had at least a 2 mile walk from here back to Renesemee's car in the parking lot. Renesemee would be so mad at me...By now, she'd probably be done with her visit with Jacob. I sighed, and started to walk off towards the direction of her car.

About an hour later of trudging along in the usual manner of someone with waterlogged clothes, I saw the dark outline of a big man running down the shore in my direction. The person obviously wasn't vampire, due to their restrictions, but he wasn't human, either. I slowed my pace. It was probably one of the wolves doing patrol, or something. I kept my eyes straight ahead as I walked, trying to find out who it was.

"Alina!" screamed the person, his voice booming across the distance deeply "Is that you, Alina?!"

I couldn't see who it was, but, judging by the tan coloring of his skin, I confirmed my previous accusations; it was one of the Quileute wolves.

"Yeah, it's me!" I yelled back, coughing slightly.

Great, I thought. Esme is going to freak out; her goal in life is to keep me as healthy as possible. This means Carlisle is going to give me a check up, and Rose is going to make sure I get plenty of rest. I thought further into that. That also means Rose won't teach me about cars today. I've been taking lessons from Rose about cars. I got some of it, but, mostly, she taught me how to hot wire a car, in case of emergencies. She always told me, "Never for fun!"

As I watched the boy run down the beach, I noticed it was Seth. I sighed in relief. Thank god it was Seth! I don't know what I would have done if it was Jared or Paul. I probably would have heard some stupid jokes about me smelling like a vampire, or that I was waiting for my date with Seth. I hated it when they said stuff like the latter; it was so off the mark. He was just my best friend-nothing more, nothing less.

I smiled at Seth as he ran down the beach, and waved, ignoring the rain as much as possible, which was pretty hard due to the fact that I was soaked, and it was pouring cats and dogs.

Cough. "Hey Seth," I greeted nonchalantly, as if there was nothing wrong with my waterlogged clothes, nor the occasional cough.

"Hey Alina! How is it going?" he asked, going along with what I was doing. I noticed that his clothes were just as soaked as mine; his undershirt clung to his chest, and his short hair drooped as far as was possible, which wasn't to his eyes. His shorts weren't very different, nor his sneakers that, surprisingly, weren't making squishy sounds with every footstep, as mine did.

"Eh, not to bad," I stated after these observations, smirking. "How about you?"

"Some rotten weather we are having, aren't we?" he answered in a polite, mocking tone.

Cough-cough. "Very much so. " I mimicked him, trying to make him bypass my coughing fits.

My attempts were in vain, as was obvious to see by his facial expression. "Okay, well, here is the deal," he started. After I groaned, he continued quickly, "Esme said to bring you back as soon as possible. She said something about it being flu season and that you're a good person to get it at the moment. Oh, and she also told me to tell you that, and I quote, 'Alina Marie Evens! No trying to trick Seth into letting you stay out! If you're not home in 15 minutes, I'll send Edward and Emmett out to get you!'"

"Great, that's just what I need," I stated sarcastically, trying to hold in my giggles at his comic imitation at Esme's tone of voice. "Emmett coming just to laugh at me, and Edward scolding me to high heaven. Haha-" Cough. A brief moment of awkward silence commenced."Well, lets get walking," I offered, trying to cover up my awkwardness.

"Who said we were walking?" Seth stated. "It's been about three minutes since she called..."

"Well, we can run, then," I suggested, starting to jog towards Renesemee's car. "Race you t-"

"Or I can do this," he said. Before I could realize what he was doing, he had already grabbed me, and threw me over his shoulder. I saw him smiling before my head was jerked over his back. After the initial irritation, I realized the only thing that really annoyed me about this was that it reminded me-again-how much more graceful, strong, and fast everyone was compared to me. Since I had gotten used to this over the years, this didn't annoy me as much. Besides, his body heat warmed me, making me realize how cold I must have been.

Despite this, I couldn't resist yelling to no one in particular, "Help! I'm being kidnapped!"

Seth just chuckled, and ran faster. Just like Princess Fiona in Shrek...seriously! Knowing that I wouldn't win any arguments, I just pleaded, "Please, just don't drop me."

Suddenly, he shifted his grip on me, letting me slip slightly.

"SETH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, fear gripping my heart so hard as to nearly rip it to shreds just by pumping too fast.

Immediately, he reaffirmed his grip on me before I could fall a mere millimeter. "Alina...Did you really think I would drop you?" he chuckled.

I knew fully well that he wouldn't drop me, but it had taken me totally by surprise. "Well...yeah, I guess," I admitted.

"Alina..." he sighed, seemingly exasperated.

I laughed. "You're forgiven, though."

He chuckled. "I don't exactly regret doing that, you know, so you shouldn't forgive me."

"I know that you didn't mean to actually drop me..." I reasoned.

"Okay," Seth chuckled.

"You know," I changed subject, "You still haven't given me a ride on your back as a werewolf..."

"Oh!" He seemed to just barely remember. "Sorry! Remind me next time you're caught in a storm on the beach two miles away from civilization..."

Giggling, I mock-scolded, "I can't believe you forgot!" Cough.

"Have you already caught the flu, or something?" Seth asked.

"No!" I immediately retorted. "I'm just coughing because I'm cold!"

"Why are you cold?" he asked. "You're right against my body!"

"My back isn't," I declared. Cough.

Sigh. "All right," he muttered, quickly cradling me in his arms.

Suddenly, I was slightly dazed; I could notice all too well his muscular chest, and his hot arms against my cold back. Obsidian hair, and onyx eyes...A slight overdose of...wait. What was I saying? An overdose of what?

Obliterating these stupid thoughts, I quickly stated, "Hey! Who said that you could...cradle me?"

He seemed...dazed, as well. Or maybe...I don't know...intense, all of a sudden. It took him a moment to respond. "I...uh, is it-"

"Awkward?" I offered. "Yes, it is quite..." Again with those deep eyes. How had I never noticed them before? Maybe I was too busy...doing what? Of course, we're only best friends. That's definitely right...right? Cough. "...awkward?" I finished. It sounded more like a question than a statement of fact.

"Then..." Seth trailed off. I realized that I should be surprised; his mood had swung too fast for normality to allow. But, of course, I had done the same thing, so there was no reason...but...What if he was thinking what I'd been thinking?

"Piggy back ride?" he offered, bringing me out of my sort-of-epiphany. I quickly nodded my head in consent, and I was quickly moved into the aforementioned position.

I was nervous...What if we started to talk about what had just commenced? Maybe..."Don't let me hit any branches!" I mock-pleaded in an attempt to change subject, wrapping my arms around his head so that I could block his eyesight.

"Hey!" he chuckled, immediately moving my arms out of the way. "Cut it out, or maybe I will!"

After a few more minutes of conversing in this manner, we arrived. Seth, seeing a 'funny' moment coming on, ran straight through the open door, threatening to hit my head on the wall above the door. "SETH!" I screamed, just like before, and quickly slammed my head onto his. "Ow!" I cried as he ground to a halt. "That wasn't funny at all, Seth Clearwater!" Chuckling on his part commenced. "Oh, shut-"

Suddenly, Esme was by his side, glaring at me. "Alina Marie Evens, what where you thinking!" Esme yelled. "You could have gotten sick, if you're not already!" Then, her voice softened, as did her gaze. "Your staying in bed for the rest of the day, drinking plenty of fluids and eating chicken soup. Got it?"

"Yes, mom." I only said mom when I knew I was in trouble. It always softened her up a little, and it worked this time, as well. Her eyes turned to liquid gold, and her face kind and gentle, as she reached down to hug me.

"I'm so glad you're okay, honey. I don't know what we would ever do without you," she said softly.

"Yeah, who would help pull pranks on everyone?" I heard Emmett yell from his bedroom. This was followed by Emmett whining, "I was just joking, Rose! You didn't need to hit me. Gosh." After I noted the strange tone of voice he had used, his exclamation was followed promptly by another, "Ow!".

Seth put me down on the couch as he started yet another fit of laughter. Sure, it was funny for the first few seconds, but I couldn't help but be annoyed as Seth guffawed at me openly. After what seemed like an eternity of laughter on his part, he finally seemed to get the hint that nobody else (especially me) found it funny, and stopped. Either that, or my glare intimidated him beyond belief. I'd go with the former.

After his fit of giggles, Esme stated, "Well, Seth, thanks for bringing Alina home, but I think you should be heading home, now. It is getting dark, and your mom is probably wondering where you are."

"Okay," Seth agreed. Turning to me, and giving me a quick, "Bye!", he then turned to leave.

After a moment of silence, he turned back around. "What, aren't you going to say bye to me?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, and yelled, "Go crawl in a hole and die!"

"Oh, come on! I was just joking!" Seth laughed.

"Yeah, let me tell ya; threatening to cut someone's head off is 'joking'? Since when?"

"Did you think that I would let the door frame cut your head off?" he asked, his face turning more...serious, again.

I paused for a moment, dumbfounded, before countering lamely, "Well...uh, yeah, I guess..."

"I wouldn't," Seth chuckled. "Just like I wouldn't let you fall, or hit any branches, I wouldn't let a door frame cut your head off."

There seemed to be double meaning to his words. I looked at him...suspiciously, I guess, before saying, "Well, thanks, I guess." Before any comments could come from upstairs from my not-so-fatherly figure, I quickly added, "And bye."

Seth smiled, and took his leave.

The rest of the evening was a blur. Esme ordered me to stay in bed until I was better, and had drank every drop of chicken soup in the bowl. Though I didn't admit it, I wouldn't have a problem with that; her chicken soup was definitely one of the most heavenly things on the face of the planet. Of course, the only cooking I had ever tasted was hers, and the lunchladies' from here, and in Alaska. Still, hers was incomparable.

As I settled into bed, with my pajamas on, I couldn't help but wonder back to what had commenced today. Why had I just noticed that Seth looked...I didn't know...appealing? There weren't many words in my vocabulary to describe him; I wasn't like the rest of the sappy girls at school, who studied romance novels inside and out. But...no...I couldn't be thinking of him like that! We're just best friends...

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Hey everyone sorry for not updating sooner, im not really going to give an excuse of why I didn't update quicker because that just not me.. So I hope you like the story and please review.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to bright lights streaming in from the windows. The light bathed my room in a gold color so foreign from the cloudy day that came upon Forks on a daily basis. Curious, I looked outside.

The sun! I barely refrained from shouting this fact for all the world to hear. I sprinted down the stairs and out the front door like a stray bullet shot from a gun, still in my pajamas. The sky was blue, with hardly a cloud in the sky.

Reveling in this rarity for a few more moments, I then ran back inside. I have to call Seth; this is perfect beach weather.

Esme glanced at me as I ran to the phone in the kitchen, and picked it up, messing up as I hurried a little too quickly to dial Seth's number. His was one of the few numbers stored in the back of my brain, as I never used the phone unless it was absolutely necessary. Since the whole of Forks separated us, this necessity came often. Even though we saw each a lot, we could spend hours on the phone talking about nothing and everything

"Calling Seth, dear?" Slight amusement lit her eyes as she turned away from her cooking to observe me.

"Yeah; I want to go to the beach," I stated as I slowed down my sudden rush, and getting the number right this time.

As I pressed the phone to my ear, Esme ordered, "Okay, but be safe, and put on sunscreen; I don't want you to burn."

Ring...

"Okay, Esme. Besides I never get sunburn."

She rolled her eyes at me as if to say she really didn't care wether or not I could get sunburn.

Ring...Ring-"Hello. You've reached the Clearwater's. Leah speaking."

Great, I thought, keeping myself from sighing in slight frustration; I was known to be quite impatient when I wanted something. Right now, that something happened to be Seth on the other side of this line. To top it off, Leah didn't really like me that much; I think her aversion was due to my abiding with vampires. Otherwise, I wouldn't doubt for a moment that we would've been quick friends. To bad she couldn't get over the one tiny detail that prevented it.

"Hey, Leah," I greeted politely despite her slight loathing. "Is Seth there?"

"Oh, its you." Though it wasn't apparent in her voice, her pause conveyed it well enough. "Well, I'll see if I can find Seth."

I heard the phone being put down, and foot steps walking away. A minute of agonizingly resisting my restless behavior passed before I heard it being picked back up.

Leah was the one that spoke to me. "Alina, Seth left a note saying to walk along your driveway and he'll pick you up along the way to take you to the beach. He's already gone to get you... "

"Okay. Thanks, Leah."

"Mm-hm..."

After that I heard the phone click off from Seth's house, and the dial tone came up. I hung up the phone quietly and power-walked back up the stairs, and into my room. Throwing my closet door open, I revealed many dress outfits. Picking out a blue and white bikini, I stripped my pajamas off and slipped into my bikini, knowing that Alice would freak if I even suggested anything less revealing. Especially if she knew a certain guy was involved...

Of course, I don't think of Seth that way. I always had to repeat this to her a million times. He's just my best friend... She just doesn't like to listen claiming she knows everything..

Shaking my head, I changed my subject of thought. Cliff diving is going to be hard in a bikini...

Throwing on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt over it, I ran down the stairs as fast as I my feet would carry me.

As I headed for the door, I came to an abrupt halt as I heard Emmett's voice, which startled me halfway towards my deathbed. "So...where do you think you're going?"

I sighed as I placed a hand over my heart and turned towards him, explaining, " I'm going to the beach."

"Doesn't Esme have rules dealing with you going to the beach alone?" he chuckled.

Rolling my eyes, I flatly stated, "She already knows. Didn't you overhear our conversation?"

"No," he muttered, looking at me peculiarly. "I was gone talking to Edward, Bella and Carlisle as they returned from their hunting trip."

"Oh..." I should have known. Duh! Edward, Carlisle, Bella and Alice had gone hunting over the last few days. "What about Alice?"

"They said that she had needed to hunt some more...Foursomes aren't usually effective enough, I guess." He shrugged. "Anyway, who are you going with?"

"Seth," I declared.

"Well, where is Seth?" he asked as he raised one eye brow thinking he caught me in a lie.

"He's going to meet me along the way there," I pronounced.

"All right..." He disappeared for a mere second before rematerializing and stating, "You'll be needing this." He was holding a towel out to me, and mocking me with his brilliant smile.

I narrowed my eyes at him as I muttered, "Thanks," and yanked the towel out of his hands as I turned back towards the door.

As I left the limits of the house, the warmth of the sun started seeping into my skin. It suddenly became unwelcome, however, when it started reminding me of Seth, and his eyes, and warmth...

As I said before, unwelcome.

My footsteps were the only sound to occupy the forest, besides the occasional bird's chirp, as the house left my view, blocked by the millions of trees between it and me. I started to count my footsteps. One, two, three...ten...twenty-nine...forty-six... I was starting to doubt if Seth was coming at all...

Suddenly, even the natural sounds of the forest were silenced. It was so abrupt, and the silence was so heavy, that it was unmistakably...ominous.

I shivered as a slight chilling breeze came my way and hugged myself, though it wasn't as cold as it would typically be for a day in Forks.

Then, out of the trees ahead came a vampire whose presence I recognized as soon as I saw her sparkling skin. Due to the incomplete shade, she didn't shine as well as she would have in broad daylight. Her form was petite, and her futures were slightly childish. The air that surrounded her seemed to portray the message, "I'm dangerous. Don't believe me? Then watch and learn."

She was already gazing at me with her luminous red eyes, stunning me in place all the more.

Before I could speak, or even try and recognize her, another vampire came out of the trees. He was a male, and it would seem that he was slightly older than her, if he was at all, when he had been changed. His features were unmistakably childish, but not enough to deter from being attractive. His features weren't sharp, but definitely weren't childishly round, and I knew that he must be muscular under his cloak, and tunic...

Suddenly, I remembered how Edward had described the Volturi... "You're from the-"

"Volturi?" The female provided the word, though I had no need of it. "Yes, we are from the Volturi, but let us introduce ourselves, first. I'm Jane, and this is-"

"Alec," he intercepted, holding his hand out for me to shake. Hesitating, I shook his hand, it felt cold and hard but firm it was as if he was trying to prove that he had the upper hand in the situation. I was becoming confused as I tried to think of their motives.

I knew something was wrong. As soon as my hand left his, he suddenly seemed to concentrate on something. Then, there was Jane whose face seemed almost too much at ease, so calm it was almost creepy. The way she held herself was as if she was preparing for something, and unlike Alec, her eyes darted all over the forest that surrounded the road.

"Excuse me-" I started.

"Alina?"

I turned as Seth came around a bend, and into my line of sight. He was sprinting headlong, his nostrils flaring.

I realized that Seth must be taking this scenario too seriously. "Seth-"

Right before he could grab me, and take a run for it, he suddenly disappeared from my sight. When I heard a whimper coming from below, I looked downward and cried at the sight; Seth had collapsed to the ground, and was now writhing in pain.

" Seth!" I called out as I raced towards him.

Then I stopped and turned around , glancing at Jane, I saw that she was maniacally glaring at Seth. Once I made the connection, I shrieked, "Stop i-"

I glanced downward at Seth, and noticed a black...fog rolling across the ground. Just as I noticed it, it touched me.

Immediately upon contact, I was paralyzed. My emotions suddenly blurred, and I found that I couldn't move or function at all. I could still hear Seth's occasional cry of pain, and see the fog as it surrounded my feet, and touched Seth, silencing his whimpers.

As soon as I noticed this, I was roughly grabbed by my waist and thrown across a freezing shoulder-Alec's, I presumed. I was suddenly unparalyzed as I left the fog, and entered the forest. The road was already too far for me to see as I looked back.

What was happening? Tears started to cascade down my cheeks as I realized my fate. Alec promptly inserted a syringe into my arm, and squeezed the contents into me.

A howl echoed across the distance as the drugs started to kick in. Agony made the howl seem empty, and hallow of all hope.

My body became limp as darkness overtook my whole being.

* * *

A/N

Okay once again I know this must sound pushy or something but please review I need to know if you like the story or not and if possible how I could make it better.

I don't own twilight or any characters im just getting that out of the way now.

Oh and a really big thanks to my beta reader Lucas McDrake.

* * *


	3. Authors Note please read

Hey im so sorry for not updating but I am really stuck on this chapter. I must have rewritten it 5 times im going to pick the best one and send it to my Beta so you should have a new chapter soon.

So very sorry

Aly


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, i just wanted to apologize for not updating sooner my internet was shut off. I hope you will all stick with me through this story. So here it is enjoy.

* * *

**

I awoke with the haziest of all hazes I'd ever experienced in memory. Why was I on a leather seat? Where did that gentle purr come from?

Abruptly, everything from previous my unconscious state flashed by in my head.

I jerked slightly, but tried to keep Alec and Jane-or whoever else might be occupying the car-from guessing my current state of mind. Instead, I silently took note of my condition. My muscles were very cramped because of the ball that I had naturally curled up into while in my sleep.

Assessing myself to find that I was in no obvious danger, I tried to open my eyes. They was still lead, though. It took a lot of effort to open them to a slit.

"Alina's awake," a voice-Alec's, I clearly recognized-stated. Guessing from where I had heard his voice, he was in the driver's seat, driving.

They continued in their silence as I sat up, attempting to blink away the haze over my mind and vision. I was not as successful over my mind, but my vision cleared up within a few seconds.

"We will arrive at the airport in ten minutes. Fifteen if the traffic gets worse," Jane sighed.

My fingers went to the windows as I scooted over, trying to determine what time of day it was. They were tinted so dark that it was impossible to tell the time of day-or even if was day at all. The faint glow from the clock on the dash board told me it was 4:28. I assumed it was in the afternoon because they couldn't have been driving for that long because the airport was only an hour away, or so.

I made note of my two captors; Alec was in the driver's seat even though he couldn't have been much older then me. Appearance-wise, anyways. He had changed into something more unnoticeable than his previous clothes. From what I could tell, he was wearing a dark blue crew neck shirt and dark washed jeans. In any other situation, I would have believed he was going to the movies or some place as similar in simplicity, where you were expected to look nice but not over the top.

Jane, on the other hand, still wore black, though not the Volturi's everyday attire. She wore a scoop neck shirt only a shade or two lighter then her black knee length skirt. She was sitting in the passenger seat, rummaging through a bag as she mumbled. Looking closer, I realized that her lips were moving, but no sound came out. Or she was possibly talking to Alec, just too low for me to hear. Alice and Edward used to do that to me all the time when they were planning something I would hate or wouldn't want to be a part of.

"Here," Jane muttered, tossing something to me.

I glanced at her, trying to see reason to what she implied with what she had handed me, but she had turned back around and looked out the window after putting the bag back under her seat too fast for me to get what I searched for. I lowered my gaze to the clothes I now held in my hands. I unfolded the heaviest piece to revealed a pair of dark blue jeans. The next piece was a simple dark green t-shirt. I looked at the clothes, then back at Jane. Was I suppose to put these on right here, and now?

They were out of their minds if they thought that I'd change right in front of their enhanced eyes-especially Alec!

"They are for you to wear," she stated to me as if I were to know that. "You can't go to the airport looking like you were planning on going to the beach; it draws too much attention."

"...Right now?" I insisted. I still found it uncomfortable to change even in front of Alice and Rosalie, let alone these random strangers-kidnappers, even!

Alec suddenly turned, causing me to tilt over momentarily.

"We are here," he announced. Seeming to have assessed the scenario from my perspective, he quickly stated, "Alina, we will wait outside for you to change."

I raised my eyebrow questioningly. What right did he have to order me around? He raised an eyebrow as if to question my unspoken question. I saw reason in this; the only alternative that I could see to my changing in the car without being under their watchful eyes was changing in the car under their watchful eyes.

Gritting my teeth, I inquired, "And if I don't?" I had to ask; otherwise, I wouldn't be able to say that I hadn't gone down with a fight.

"You do it yourself, or I do it for you." His voice, though he mustered all the politeness that he could, excreted...something I couldn't put a finger on. His eyes, for a second, flashed with millions of emotions before hardening into ruby. He feigned a smirk as I shuddered at the thought, then slipped out of the car.

I shuddered again as I thought of his cold hands groping me, stripping me of all my dignity as well as my clothes...

Trying to distract myself, I checked to make sure that neither of them were looking. They both leaned against the back window that faced the airport instead of the road in a casual stance. Appeased, I tried to stall for as long as I could. I looked out the other window, and saw that no one looked suspiciously into the back of the car, where I was.

Still, I felt too...exposed. Couldn't I at least change in a bathroom inside the airport instead?

Jane tapped on the window impatiently, and ordered, "Hurry up! We don't have all day."

I sighed, and tried to change as quickly as possible while hiding my exposed skin the best I could from the passing eyes of civilians. When I finished, I quickly climbed out of the car in the stiff new clothes.

"Alina..." Jane started, hesitating for a moment. "You're posing as...my sister. If anyone asks, I'm Alec's wife-"

"Wait, Jane," Alec intercepted, looking up and down my body, then hers. "It may seem more...natural if she poses as my wife, and you my sister."

"What?" Jane and I hissed together. I'm not sure exactly what her problem was, but I was expected to touch him...in that way?

Before either of us could further respond, Alec quickly stated, "Jane, you have to see the sense in what I suggest. You see..." He turned his gaze toward me again as he continued, "Alina looks older than you, and she looks just as much like your sister as she does..." Not able to come up with a complete simile that applied, he bluntly muttered, "Does she look anything like us to you?"

She stubbornly huffed, "Well...still. She could be my adopted sister-"

"Jane, we'll go with my suggestion," he calmly declared.

"That doesn't mean I'll comply," I stated.

He turned to me, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"I could scream bloody murder the moment we took a step towards the airport," I explained.

Without missing a beat, he flatly muttered, "You have to see the foolishness of that option; we could hear the air rushing up your throat and...silence you before your vocal chords made a single vibration." Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he calmly stated, "You can make this easy, or hard. I'd prefer it were easy." Before I could make my retort, he continued, "If you ever want to see your family, or...your friend ever again, then I'd suggest you took the easy way out of this. You're only a hostage to get the Cullens to come to us. If it comes down to it, we will kill you." Then, Alec leaned down to stare intensely into my eyes as he finished, "Alina, you will do what you're told. We are to bring you to the Volturi without trouble. Aro wants you there as a...bargaining tool. Be good, and in a few weeks you will return to your family."

While this new knowledge gradually sunk in, Alec gently placed my hand in his, both for the sake of our facade, and to restrain me from trying to run away, though the last was unnecessary-they could catch me before I could even take a step in the wrong direction.

"Act natural," Alec muttered, knowing that he had won the argument.

This was much easier said then done.

I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate beyond this feeling. I hated this feeling...despair, I realized. There was no way to get out of this. No way to get my family out of this.

What were they going to do to them when they came? If they came at all... They would come! They loved me too much to let me go this easily...right?

I shuddered, and stated, "Might as well get this over with."

Alec nodded, and gently tugged me forward, Jane impatiently leading us.

As we passed through the doors and left behind the rare sun shining on Seattle, I wondered how could they possibly use me as a...bargaining tool? What were they trying to do to my family?

Knowing that I couldn't receive any answers to my questions for now, I decided to try and forget them as I let Alec tug me towards our flight.

I tripped a few times along the way, and Alec would patiently stop me from falling by making his grip on my hand tighter, and then pull me back to a standing position. Eventually, I found myself looking at Alec a different way. Had he ever spoke to me in anger throughout this whole catastrophe? Not that I could remember...

I shook my head abruptly, reasoning with myself that he could just be trying to win over my trust, just to betray it the moment he had no need of it anymore.

I reminded myself of where my loyalties lie-with the Cullens. I wouldn't betray them.

I agreed with myself that this was what Alec was doing, and decided to go along with it, using his own tactics against him-against them. I could probably gain their trust, then find a safe way out of this.

I lost track of all the procedures that they took to get a seat on the next flight to wherever it was we had to stop before going onto another plane, that would probably stop at another airport so that we could get on another plane, and so on until we finally reached our destination. Where did Edward say that the Volturi lived? He had told me that it was...somewhere in Europe?

Even after being forced into unconsciousness, I still found myself yawning in exhaustion. It couldn't be that late, could it? Was this just a side effect of the flu that I had caught yesterday?

That had only been yesterday? I remembered back to when Seth had taken me home from the beach... Could it have been so short a time since then?

About this time, Alec lead me to a seat in the plane. I found the exhaustion come onto me in full, my eyelids becoming lead once more.

I found myself using Alec's chest as a pillow. Why was I doing this?...

Did I actually care...?

I felt Alec's arms come around me before I fell into the dark chasms of unconsciousness.

I'd never been outside of the boundaries of the U.S...

**Hoped you enjoyed it. Please review tell me what you though any questions you may have or even ideas, because as i write i try to make it something you will like as well as make it fun to write. I accept all kinds of reviews even if you hate it tell me so i know ways to improve, Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 4

"Excuse me, sir, but would either you or your wife like a pillow or blanket?"

The soft, quiet, yet obviously human voice woke me from my sleep. A cool, soft hand ghosted across my cheek, barely touching my skin but sending shocks and tingles from the caress. His voice filled my head, smooth as silk, as he asked, "Alina, sweetheart, would you like a blanket?"

I couldn't find the power to speak. His breath blew into my face and surrounded me, leaving me slightly intoxicated by the sweet, slightly tempting smell. The essence of him.

Sluggishly, without opening my eyes, I shook my head. "No," I whispered, my voice sounding rough from sleep.

"Perhaps, however, a bottle of water, please?" Alec asked the flight attendant. Flushed, she replied with a quick yes and left.

With my eyes still closed and my head resting against Alec's chest, I began to wake up a bit more. Coming to my senses. How stupid and utterly idiotic could I be? I shouldn't be sleeping, but trying to figure out what I was going to do. How I was going to get out of this situation?

"Brother, why are you being so kind?'' The dangerous, childlike female asked, obviously annoyed.

Alec didn't answer her, but his body stiffened and became rock-like in his stillness.

I yawned once, allowing them to know I was fully awake. Sitting up, I tried to smooth down the mess that was now my hair. I had to get up – I had to think of something, some way to get a few minutes of alone time. Maybe then I could think a proper plan through thoroughly.

"May I please use the rest room?" I tried my best to make my voice nonchalant.

As far as I knew, they didn't notice. "Yes. Jane will take you," Alec answered, keeping his eyes on the front of the plane.

"I am perfectly capable of walking down a row of seats to a bathroom; I think I can go alone, thank you very much-"

As I was saying this, I had stood up and started to move past Alec. Before I could get very far, however, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back into my seat. To anyone watching, it would have look like a caring boyfriend or husband wanting to say something before they left, but I could feel the force behind the movements, the harshness and anger.

While his face stayed soft, a loving caring expression on it, his voice was filled with venom and anger.

"Alina, remember why you are here and how easily you can be gotten rid of," he simply stated. The contrast between his facial expression and his tone of voice made me want to slap him, but I knew that would only hurt me, and get me into more trouble. "Now Jane will go with you, or you won't go at all. It's your choice."

I grumbled and allowed Jane to come. Her hand latched onto my arm as we walked towards the back of the plane.

Looking around at all the people – most sleeping, others doing quiet activities – I realized one wrong move on my part, one wrong word, one scream, a plead for help...and they could all be dead.

I kept walking. Jane's fingernails dug into my skin, leaving crescent-shaped imprints and almost drawing blood. I found myself grateful that she didn't draw blood; it would be quite unpleasant otherwise, what with my escort being vampires, and all.

Reaching the bathroom door, I opened it and walked in. Jane made an attempt to follow.

"Please, a little privacy? If I do try anything, you'll hear, and I promise I won't do anything stupid."

She rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed, but let me go in by myself. Its not like there's much trouble I can get into in a one-person bathroom...

I entered, and locked the door behind me. I knew putting a locked door between Jane and me was useless...but it still gave me some assurance, at least. The first thing I did was look in the mirror. To put it bluntly, it appeared as if every bird had moved in and out of my hair over the past few hours. My hair was sticking up in every direction, and the healthy sheen it had once possessed was now replaced with an absolutely repulsive arid look, as if the moisture had all been sucked out. My face was sickly pale, and my lips were a faint pink. Not to mention my mouth tasted horrible – I wished, if anything, that a hair and toothbrush were awaiting my arrival in the Volturi headquarters. If that was where we were headed, anyway.

I splashed water on my face, waking me up to a more conscious degree, not to mention the cold water added a faint flush to my face, adding some much-needed color. I rinsed out my mouth several times to get rid of the taste. I looked at my hair and wondered what I could do with it. After some consideration, I wet it down a little, making it look semi-normal before brushing through it with my fingers. I looked a little better...

A flight attendant announced over the intercom, "Please return to your seats, and fasten your seat belts; we will be landing in approximately twenty minutes."

Jane knocked on the door. I inferred that she expected me to come out immediately, and go back to my seat. I inwardly groaned; I hadn't thought of anything but my hair, face and mouth for the past few minutes that I had been in here. _But_, I reminded myself, _there will still be time on the next flight. Just make sure not to give in to your shut-eye..._

I opened the door and walked down the aisle, not bothering to check if Jane was following me. Finding our row, I scooted past Alec and sat down.

One thought came to mind.

* * *

Heyyy this is the edited version.. sorry it took so long i just figured how to upload a story compatible to the site from a mac.


End file.
